Drabbles
by QuestionableIntentions
Summary: I was forced to choose between deleting and reuploading Q&A Drabbles or having it reported by Critics Unite and taken down by the admins. So here we are, the new version of Q&A Drabbles, where most of the chapters have been reposted and others were deemed likely to get Critics Unite after me again. Thanks to my amazing beta, PennTheWriter! T for language and sensitive subjects.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I'm leaving in the original author's notes for the people who haven't read these before. Also, Scarlet will be joining me in the author's notes in this new version! Say hi, Scarlet.**

 **Scarlet: Hey, bitches!**

 **Me: Okay, Scar, let's not scare the readers off. Enjoy the revised abridged version of Q &A Drabbles!  
**

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is my new fic and basically what's gonna happen is, you guys are gonna ask questions related to fandoms, mostly minor things. (i.e. what's Bella Cullen's favorite shirt and what's the story behind it?) Then I'll answer your questions with a drabble. They can be from Maximum Ride, Carry On, Twilight, Fangirl, or the Lunar Chronicles. (I might add more categories in the future.) So enough talk! Here's the first drabble:**

Question: If Max got a cat, what would she name it?

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Max, Bambi, or any other things that you may recognize, intentional or not. (But be warned; if I make a reference, I'll probably put an A/N next to it, asking who can guess it. Guess! Do it for the digital cake!)**

We landed behind the McDonalds's, and Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy immediately dove into the Dumpster. I rolled my eyes. Men. Nudge, Angel, and I waited until they were done before either a) gingerly hopping in (Nudge), b) eagerly digging through (me), or c) yelling out what to get (Angel, because she's too small to go in the Dumpster).

"MAX! Can you get me like five of those boxes of fries?"

"Sure, Angel."

So I picked up five boxes of fries in addition to the three Happy Meals I was already carrying on my way out of the Dumpster. I tossed the fries to Angel (I swear, she's addicted to fried potatoes) and started to scarf down my own food. Suddenly, I saw Fang's back stiffen. I sent him a questioning look, and he motioned into a dark corner of the alley in which we were happily stuffing our faces. Then I heard it. Timid little…meows? It sounded like there was an injured kitten back there. As it turns out, I was right. There was an injured kitten, and it was making the cutest little snuffling sounds I had ever heard! I cautiously walked over to it, afraid to make it more scared than it obviously already was. I gently scooped it-no, her (I checked) up and petted her little gray snout. She purred and curled up right there in my hands! I was officially in love with her. I turned around, and looked at Fang with an unspoken question in my eyes. He gave a barely perceptible shake of the head, so I pulled out the big guns. I hadn't used these since I was ten and begging Jeb for a stuffed animal, but there was no other choice. I aimed the full force of my Bambi eyes at him, and argued the poor little kitten's case.

"Come on Fang, she'll die out here all alone. Plus, Angel got Total. And this one doesn't talk and will be much lighter. Plus, I think I'm in love with her cute fuzzy little face…"

Fang sighed loudly.

"Fine."

I'm sure he was thinking something along the lines of, 'Damn the Bambi eyes! I just can't resist Max's Bambi eyes!'

We took off and flew back to our current safe house. I put the little kitten down on the kitchen counter and turned the faucet on, making sure the water wasn't too cold or too hot. I gingerly scooped her back up and held her under the warm water. She completely relaxed, turning into a limp bundle of wet fur and tiny paws. Fang came in to help, and he drizzled soap on her back. I noted that he had grabbed my shampoo, but I didn't really care, since it was going toward a good cause—washing my new kitty. **(A/N-Aww!)** We worked the shampoo into her fur as I giggled because Fang tapped my nose with a sudsy finger. I stuck my kitty back under the water while Fang got a towel. We wrapped her up like a little burrito, and she started meowing.

"What should we call her?"

Iggy stuck his head into the room.

"How do you know it's a she?" he asked, walking over to the fridge and yanking it open.

I shrugged.

"I checked."

Five minutes later, we were in the bathroom, using a hairdryer to blow warm air on the kitten, who had, once again, gone as limp as a wet noodle. I hummed in thought, and then the name hit me.

"Fang," I said, cradling the little burrito, "did you see how she went all limp in the warm water? And how she's all relaxed now?"

"Yeah…"

"We should call her Valium!" **(A/N-YES! If I ever get a cat, I'm naming him/her Valium.)**

He laughed.

"That, Max," he said, kissing the top of my head, "is perfect."

 **A/N-Yes, I know it's way fluffier than Max would ever be. But guess what? I can do whatever I want, 'cause it's fanFICTION. Anyway, read, review, post questions...and tell me if I should continue!**  
 **Love you guys (platonically),**

 **-ycinh**

* * *

 **A/N-I'm gonna repost all the old chapters at once, sorry about the spam!  
**

 **Scarlet: See you on the other side of the old chapters!**

 **Love,  
Baz**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Chapter 2!**

* * *

 **A/N-Hello again! I got another question, so here it is:**

What's the sweetest thing Thorne has ever done for Cress?

 **This is an AH (all human) AU (alternate universe) where Cinder, Iko, Scarlet, Cress, and Winter live together and they're in college.**

Cress POV

I was making myself a Nutella sandwich when Cinder walked in. She yanked open the fridge door, grabbed a piece of cheese, and took a huge bite.

"Hey Cress," she said around a mouthful of cheese, "it's Valentine's Day."

I checked my phone.

"Crap, Cinder! You're right! I still haven't planned anything for Thorne. Oh, it just completely slipped my mind!"

"Calm down, Cress. It's okay."

She swallowed, and sang, "It's not too late, it's never too la-ate…" then walked off humming. ( **A/N-Guessing time, people! I'll give you a hint: it's from a song.** ) My fingers flew over the keypad as I texted Thorne, _Hey, come home as early as you can…I've got a Valentine's surprise for you :)_

I tugged on a sweatshirt that Thorne got me at a baseball game, then hopped in Iko's car as I texted her that I was stealing her car. She wouldn't mind, she had work until eight and it was only…4:13. I drove to Thorne's place, but started to worry when the road to his house was blocked off with traffic cones. I'd have taken another way, but that was the only route to his house. So I drove back to our house and called him. He didn't pick up. I started freaking out. I sent about twenty texts in five minutes, but he didn't respond to a single one. I went inside and sat down on a stool in the garage. I started to cry since I was worried and stressed out and just not having a great day, and Wolf came up behind me. Scarlet had invited him over.

Wolf cleared his throat nervously, before asking in a deep, rough voice, "Uh…what's wrong?" I swiped at the streaks of mascara under my eyes and tried to smile at him.

"Nothing."

I looked up and saw that he was rolling his eyes. Then he crouched down so that he was at my level, and said, "C'mon, Cress. I've known Scarlet for long enough to know that when a girl is crying, it's never for nothing."

I sighed.

"Okay, it's-"

My phone rang. It was Thorne's ringtone, the recording of him saying 'Captain is King.'

I picked up.

"Cress, my darling," said the voice at the other end.

"Thorne?"

"Yeah, it's me, and I'm waiting in my car outside your house. Get out here, and get in the car. I have a surprise."

I ran out of the house, and saw Thorne's Impala ( **A/N-another reference! This one's a TV show** ) waiting for me. I opened the door, waved to Wolf, who had followed me to the door, and jumped in. Thorne looked over and grinned. He pulled out of our driveway and started along the road to his house. I saw that the traffic cones had been taken away, and looked at him questioningly.

"What happened to the traffic cones?"

"What traffic cones?"

"Maybe they took them away before you got home…"

He shrugged and kept driving. We arrived at his house and I got out before the car had even stopped. He got out too, grinning mischievously. He took off the tie he had to wear for work and motioned for me to come around the car and stand in front of him. I did, and he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so I was facing away from him. He tied the tie around my head. I squealed when he picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to his front door. He opened the door, and his warm hands fell onto my shoulders. He guided me into the house and suddenly we stopped. He took the tie off of my face and there, in front of me, was…his kitchen table? I was confused. Then he walked over to the table, still smiling broadly, and grabbed two pieces of paper. He handed them to me, and I squealed again.

"Oh my gosh Thorne! Are you _kidding_ me? You didn't get me tickets to TechCon! You didn't!"

He said, "We'd better get going. We have 24 hours to get there."

 **A/N-Like? Don't like? Tell me! And guess the references! There will be virtual cake if you get it right! Also thanks to PennTheWriter for this chapter's question. Send more questions, I only got one last time!  
Love y'all (platonically),  
-ycinh**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-I had to get rid of Kai being a complete dork because apparently I have to use quotation marks. It'll be back up sometime in the future when I find the time/energy to rewrite it. In the meantime, here's your new chapter 3!**

* * *

 **A/N-Hey. This took me a while since I wasn't sure what to do for it. But here it is, finally! Enjoy!**

 _Driving through this world unknown, I've built my life on broken bones  
Not living for this anymore, you want a fight I'll bring a war  
I feel alive inside I won't be terrorized, I'll take all the blame_

I escaped. I did it. I got out of the School.

 _This heart of fire is burning proud  
I am every dream you lost and never found  
This heart of fire is stronger now  
Build your walls but you can't keep me out  
I'll burn them down_

I flick my fingers, and a small flame appears. It matches my hair. Some might say it makes me a walking target for the School, but to me, it's a deadly weapon.

 _I am every vow you broke, they left for dead and turned to smoke  
Arm yourself with words of hate, I'm ripping through the souls you take  
I feel alive inside I won't be terrorized, I'll stand up to the pain_

I withstood hours of torture with no painkillers. Heck, I even _volunteered_ for the opportunity to have a genetic anomaly…or several.

 _This heart of fire is burning proud  
I am every dream you lost and never found  
This heart of fire is stronger now  
Built your walls but you can't keep me out  
Let's burn it down!_

I will never be ashamed of my fire.

 _This heart of fire is burning proud  
I am every dream you lost and never found  
This heart of fire is stronger now  
Build your walls but you can't keep me out_

I can go anywhere, do anything. Just try and stop me.

 _This heart of fire, fire, fire  
This Heart of fire (Fire), fire (Fire), fire (Fire)  
This Heart of fire_

 **Max POV**

The flock and I were heading north when Fang suddenly went into a dive. I dove after him and the flock followed me. We were going straight down, and almost in unison, we pulled up and landed gracefully. There, in front of us, was a girl who looked maybe seventeen or eighteen. She was lying flat on her back, seemingly asleep. She looked malnourished, she was wearing a hospital gown, and she had flaming red hair.

Literally.

This girl's hair was on fire. I started to try and wake the girl while the rest of the flock tried to put her hair out. She groggily opened one eye after about a minute of me shaking her shoulder. Her hair was still burning.

She mumbled, "Whatthehelld'youwant."

I yelled, "Wake up! Your hair's on fire!"

She batted my hand away and said, "Yeah. I know. Don't you think I'd be dead by now if this bothered me?" She rolled over onto her side. I held up my hand, and the flock stopped working on her hair.

I poked her shoulder and said, "Can we talk to you?"

"Come back in an hour. I'm _trying_ to sleep." So we made camp right outside the clearing she was in, and came back. I poked her again. She yawned, did a cat-like stretch, and sat up to face me.

"Okay. Hi. My name's Max, and that's Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. We have wings."

"Hi. I'm Pyra. I can light myself on fire."

"Are you all right? It looked like you just sorta passed out there."

"That's 'cause I did."

"Why?"

The girl shrugged. She's about as responsive as Fang on a good day.

"I think I burned for too long."

"Excuse me?"

"Used up too much of my energy. Got tired." She raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, then. We're just…gonna leave now…if you don't need any help?"

"Nope."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

Well that was very awkward. I've never really met a mutant who I didn't think I needed to help. I guess there's a first time for everything.

 **Question credit to TheArrowess. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to write my first songfic!**

 **Nudge: Hi-hi!**

 **Me: Nudge, how did you get in my room...**

 **Nudge: I unlocked the door with my magnet hands! *wiggles fingers in my face***

 **Me: Okay, Nudge, go back to the living room...you're gonna scare people away.**

 **Nudge: Oh, that reminds me. One time, I was with this guy, and I think I scared him away, and then Max told me tha-**

 **Me: claps hand over Nudge's mouth***

 **Me: Bye guys! See ya next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Chapter 4!**

* * *

 **A/N-Hi guys, I know author's notes are technically not allowed, but I forgot to include this in my last chapter. Virtual cake for PrincessPuffin for guessing the Impala in chapter 2! Woo! (%) (%) (%)**

 **Guess what? Since I don't want to just post an author's note, here's a bonus Snowbaz drabble:**

 **Baz**

I wake up, but Snow is still fast asleep. I go to make breakfast, only to find that he's eaten all the butter again. Sigh. Well, it's my turn to go to the grocery store anyway. So I scrawl a note (which is still neater than one of Simon's), tape it to the fridge, and grab the keys to our car.

 **Simon**

I wake up, and groggily realize that I have much more space than usual in our bed. I flip over from my position facing the wall and notice that Baz is gone. This doesn't worry me, because it's been a week since he hunted last. I go to the kitchen to raid the fridge (which is what I do when Baz isn't there to make me breakfast). (He says that he doesn't know how I survived at Watford for eight years without raiding the cafeteria.) I find his note and take it off the fridge to read it: _Snow, stop eating all the butter! Went out for more. I'm going to go hunting later, so I'm also getting sandwich stuff for you. Baz._ I don't know how he writes so neatly. I think about my own handwriting as I crumple up his note and write one of my own. _Baz, if I'm not here when you get back, then I'm still walking. I should be back by—_ I check my watch— _ten. If I'm not, skip over 'got lost' and go right to 'battling a dangerous magical creature' like you usually do. Watch out for numpties and don't eat anybody's pet. Simon._ _:)_ I tape the note to the fridge and change into a T-shirt and athletic pants. I walk out, making sure to lock the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Chapter 5! Woot!**

 **Scarlet: Seriously? "Woot"?**

 **Me: yES SCARLET. WOOT. I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY, WHY CAN'T YOU EVER LET ME GET EXCITED!**

 **Scarlet: Okay, okay, calm down.**

 **Me: -deep breath- okay, okay. Sorry guys. It's been a bad weekend for me, moodwise.**

 **Scarlet: She spent an entire day in her bed in a blanket cave. She didn't even binge YouTube videos! She basically just moped around and ate pretzels.**

 **Me: That's how Scarlet deals with me when I mope. She just hands me a family size bag of pretzels and my earbuds so I can listen to Black Veil Brides. But anyway, moving on to the chapter!**

* * *

 **A/N: Ok. Hi guys, great to be able to write again. I have an announcement to make, but since I'm evil, you have to wait till the end of the chapter to find out what it is! *evil laugh***

 **Sorry. Had to do that.**

 **This is from the Lunar Chronicles, and it's an AU where all of them are in their freshman year of college.**

 **Without further ado, here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Question: What's the silliest thing Jacin has ever done?**

 **Question credit to PennTheWriter.**

It all started with one simple phrase.

"Happy birthday, Jacin!"

Jacin. Was not amused. He hated celebrations, and he especially hated celebrations that involved him in the center of attention. So naturally, he _despised_ his birthday. But this time, Winter asked him to just go along with it, so with copious amounts of sighing, death glares (mostly at Thorne), and bribes of cake alone with his girlfriend after the party, he did.

Cinder and Cress dragged him to his room, which they had fitted with a new computer that was, Jacin had to admit, pretty cool.

Scarlet's gift was the cake that she made him.

Wolf, Thorne, and Kai had pooled their funds to buy him dinner at a fancy restaurant with a friend…which they all knew he was going to share with Winter. No questions asked, no hurt feelings. That was their policy when it came to sharing things with girlfriends.

Winter had made him a photo album with cute pictures of their little gang in it.

Iko got him a purple bedazzled baseball cap. After he had received the cap, he turned around and put it on Winter's head.

Kinney didn't get him anything, because by their unspoken rules, the two didn't get each other anything for any holiday. Ever. Under penalty of death by makeover (courtesy of Iko, Cress, and Winter).

And after the gift-giving was done and the cake was all but gone, Cinder, Scarlet, Cress, Winter, Kai, Wolf, Thorne, and Kinney took him out to the bar. Of course, they all had fake ID's, because they went to the bar a lot. Like, a lot. So much that the bouncer knew their names, and the bartender knew what they ordered every time. So when they went on Jacin's birthday, he just gave them their respective drinks and went away. Against Jacin's better judgement, he let them sing him the Happy Birthday song. The entire bar ended up joining in. And the bartender gave them free drinks for the rest of the night. Cress didn't handle alcohol well, so she was the designated driver. Of course all of them (except Cress) got completely shitfaced. So the car ride home was really weird for her, since Kai and Cinder ended up making out in the backseat of her Corolla while Thorne sat next to her, acting…well, he acted like he did even when he was sober, but with less coherent speech. Winter, Jacin, Scarlet, and Wolf took a taxi. It was a very strange trip for the driver, as his drunk passengers ended up singing along to the Christmas carols coming out of the radio. (Jacin's birthday was in early December.) They all ended up back in their dorm rooms before morning, though, and Jacin woke up the next morning with a massive hangover, and Winter sitting by his bed with a bottle of aspirin for his headache.

 **A/N-Cinder: But you said this one wouldn't be an AU!**

 **Me: Sorry, Cinder. I lied.**

 **Cinder: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

 **Me: Stop being such a drama queen. It's not** ** _that_** **different from your actual personality. Plus, you got to work as a mechanic slash tech-y person this time.**

 **Cinder: Ugh fine.**

 **Me: And you got to watch Jacin sing Christmas carols.**

 **Cinder: I got it on video. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **Me: Oh…kay then. Anyway…my big announcement! I am starting a new fic! It's going to be a bit more serious than any of my others. It'll be about depression, cutting, mental illness, friendship, and hope. (And I really hope it turns out to be all I just hyped it up to be.) Now, I only have depression, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong on any of the other mental illnesses. The scenes with depression will be based off of my own experiences, so if they don't match up with yours, sorry. Not everyone's brand of sick is the same. And it'll be the Lunar Chronicles because I feel like those characters have a lot of potential for me to twist into something that resembles a different mental illness for each of them. Say if I should make it a oneshot or make it longer in the comments/reviews!**

* * *

 **A/N-Check out Black Veil Brides and say what you think in your review. Review or I'll be forced to send drunk!Thorne to your house!**

 **Love,  
Baz**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Scarlet's trying to braid a pretzel into my hair. She might be a _little_ hyper...I really wish I hadn't let her buy those 3 packs of Sour Patch Kids. Anyway, chapter 6!**

* * *

Iko POV

I stole Baz's computer. I feel kinda guilty, but then again, she took away my internet yesterday for forgetting to feed the rats (she's borrowing them from her science teacher over the weekend for animal therapy). Payback.

Anyway, I logged on to her FanFiction account and here I am! Hi, guys! I'll just check her PM's for her…nothing. Sigh. Oh, right, she always makes a big point of reading all her reviews…so I guess I'll check those for her too. I checked Novel Academy, and nothing new there. Thanks to PennTheWriter, FanfictioningFangirl, Colormysoultraurig, and Guest, though. You guys are awesome! I guess I'll also check on her reviews for Q&A Drabbles. Wait…a question for me? PennTheWriter said in her review, "Question for Iko: How do you feel about the ship Cresswell?"

Well. Allow me to tell you, Penn.

The Cresswell ship is something I knew would happen the second Thorne asked, "Is that all _hair_?" over the direct comm link. I mean, how often does a guy notice a girl's hair? All Kinney said on our first date was, and I quote, "It's…blue." And that was _after_ I asked him what he thought. So, yeah, a guy has to care a lot about a girl to notice her hair. And also, it's canon, which most of the time doesn't matter to me, but for some reason, I like the fact that there doesn't turn out to be a love triangle between Cinder, Cress, and Thorne. (That sentence had _way_ too many commas in it.) Thank you, Marissa Meyer. And, Baz writes the best Cresswell fics. If Cresswell didn't exist, those fics wouldn't. Unfortunately, Baz hasn't posted any of them. Maybe I could paste in a bit of one right here…

 **Thorne ran his hand through his scruffy hair.**

 **"** **Look, Cress…I don't wanna force you into anything…"**

 **"** **Captain?"**

 **"** **Yeah?"**

 **"** **Shut up."**

 **Cress dissolved all of Thorne's fears with a single kiss.**

 **"** **Of course I'll marry you," she whispered against his mouth. She could feel him smiling under her lips. Then, she squealed as he suddenly picked her up and lifted her off her feet and into his arms.**

 **"** **I love you, Cress."**

 **She peppered his stubbly jawline with kisses (** A/N-Goddammit, that is so cliché, but c'mon. It's Cresswell. **) and he laughed and spun in a circle. They were startled out of their cloud of euphoria when Scarlet, who had been leaning against the doorway for who knew how long, said, "C'mon, bitches. Let's get this ship back to Earth." Cress just laughed, but Thorne said teasingly, "Hey! I'm no one's bitch but Cress's!" Scarlet rolled her eyes and went to help with takeoff. Thorne and Cress followed, giggling.**

So…yeah. That's a little peek into Baz's fanfiction…

My feelings on Cresswell are simply this: Holy crap I love those two complete dorks to death!

Baz is waking up now…bye!

 **A/N-I found this...Iko didn't have enough time to post it, only to put in the Doc Manager thingie. And I figured she had a better view on what she felt than I did...but I'm still changing the password to my computer. And...yeah. So now you know, my name's Baz. I'll be putting a thingie in Novel Academy and also on my profile in case any of you forget or don't read my author's notes. Also, sorry for the language. Flame me for it, but that just shows you care. (Aww, does anyone else feel like singing a song? Note the dripping sarcasm.) Sooo, yeah. Sorry, I know this is two days late but I was too depressed to get out of bed, let alone write yesterday. As the daylight time lessens, my depression gets worse. So I'm on a partial hiatus. I won't keep to a schedule the rest of the school year. I have too much shit to deal with during school to write fanfics every week. So I'll update when I feel like it, and no one will care since I don't have anyone who regularly reads my fics...sigh. (Sorry, Penni. Being melodramatic...blame the depression.) Umm...that's all, bye.**

 **-ycinh (If you want me to start signing off as Baz, say so in your review!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Argh! I had to cut _two_ chapters this time! To all the guys at Critics Unite: Fuck you.**

 **Yes, I realize I've only actually talked to three of them.**

 **No, I don't think I need to know all of them to judge them. Joining Critics Unite is completely voluntary! That says something about them already, without my even knowing them!**

 **Anyway, say goodbye to the cliff-diving and groupchat chapters. I'll rewrite them to the best of my ability, but it won't be the same. Again, Critics Unite: Fuck you.**

 **-sigh- Enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

 **A/N-I was going to do Fang's proposal for this, but then I realized how hopelessly overdone that was, so I decided on a moment after their marriage and after Phoenix was born.**

 **Everything is canon but there are cities on Earth II now. Phoenix has grown up, gotten married, and now has a two-year-old daughter named Callie Ride.**

 **Flock ages:**

 **Max, Fang, Iggy: 37**

 **Nudge: 34**

 **Gazzy: 30**

 **Angel: 28**

 **Phoenix: 22**

 **Caiden (Phoenix's husband): 21**

 **Callie: 2**

 **Question: What's the fluffiest moment Max and Fang have ever shared?**

I was making cookies when-

Yeah, you heard me. I was baking.

Anyway, I heard Fang come in before I saw him, and I immediately placed a piece of wood over the bowl with the cookie batter before he could get his sneaky invisible hands in it. We played this game every time I made cookies, and I always won. So there. Fang appeared behind me and sighed, running his hand through his long black hair. He circled his arms around my waist, hugging me to him. I sighed with contentment. He kissed the top of my head.

"We made it to thirty-seven, huh, Max?"

"Hell yeah we did. And I'm so lucky to get more time with you and the flock."

"And I'm lucky too. To have enough time to maybe come close to showing you exactly how much I love you."

"It didn't seem that difficult last night." I winked.

He smiled, groaned, rolled his eyes.

"You and your dirty mind."

He kissed the top of my head softly, sweetly. And then my little granddaughter, my Callie, toddled into the kitchen on her chubby baby legs, tiny, downy wings extended. I picked her up and Fang enveloped her in our hug too. And in that moment, I was happier than I've ever been.

 **A/N-Merry Christmas from me and all the characters I've kidnapped and kept over the years! (Most of them are still here.) (Stupid Wolf, trying to escape. I had to knock him out and tie him up for a few days before he realized escape was impossible. I'll have to send him to Saint's eventually.) (Angel managed to get out, but she hasn't helped any of the others yet. I guess I kidnapped evil!Angel.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Chapter 8!**

* * *

 **A/N-This isn't a request, I wrote this for myself. If you are sensitive to things about suicide, prepare yourself or simply don't read this chapter.**

 **All human, alternate universe.**

 **Cress POV**

I had worked for hours on my watercolor painting, and it was finally done. It was just a stylized quote: "Stay strong," but I was in one of those moods today. It was absolutely beautiful, if I do say so myself. I took a picture of it and posted it on my Tumblr.

* * *

I had just come back from a movie with Thorne. I opened my Tumblr and clicked to my "Stay strong" post to see if anyone had commented.

 **Thorne POV**

I was thinking about the movie when suddenly, I heard loud, shuddering sobs coming from the next room. Cress. Shit, what happened?

I burst into Cress's room.

"Cress, are you okay? Talk to me, honey."

She took a shaky breath and smeared mascara across her cheeks, trying to wipe away the tears. She pointed to her laptop. I saw her Tumblr, and a painting that was obviously hers. It said "Stay strong." I didn't see anything wrong. Then, my eyes drifted to the comments. The first one complimented her picture. The second said that the commenter had been contemplating suicide, and that this helped.

The third one said, "Tired of suicide jokes? Kill yourself."

And I understood what had happened then. My vision was gathering a red fog around the edges. Cress jumped up and put her arms around me.

"I'm okay," she whispered into my chest, "I'll be okay. Don't get mad about nothing."

I hugged Cress hard and let her go. She walked to her bed and sat down on it. I sat down next to her. She had her hand resting lightly on the scars on her left arm. The scars that spelled "goodbye." I picked up her arm and kissed the scars.

"It'll be okay, honey. I promise."

 **A/N-Okay, so I was looking at inspiring quotes, and that was pretty much the comment sequence. Someone complimented the artist's work, someone mentioned suicide, and then there was the third comment. Yes, that's a fucking exact transcription. My question is, why? Why do people do shit like that? Do they think it's funny? Cute? Cool? Or worst of all, that it's, quote unquote, just a joke and won't hurt anybody? Is that fucking it? I'd like to find every single person that ever did something like that and make them fucking sorry. To all of you people who do things like this: fucking STOP. It's not funny, it's not a joke, and it just might push an already suicidal person over the edge. People who do that should be charged with murder. IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY. Okay? People need to understand that simply typing "kys" can literally kill somebody. Do the world a favor, try to decrease the world bullshit level a bit, and DON'T DO SHIT LIKE THAT. You could kill someone. Can you live with that? If you've ever done or seen something like that, please include the story with your review. My PM is also open.**

 **Love,  
Baz**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-And finally, the reason this all happened.**

* * *

 **A/N-I hate that my first drabble of 2017 has to be this. And here I was hoping to start the year on a positive note.**

Max opened a Word document, sighed, and started to type.

"Sorry guys. I have just been informed by a very long-winded commenter that this story can no longer be interactive, as the website is not set up for that sort of thing. I apologize to all the people who were leaving suggestions or were planning to. This was wonderful while it lasted, but I really don't want my account to be suspended. I love writing stories for you guys. I'll continue to post on this story, and I'll continue to post chapters 'on request.' I'll just add in a few chapters of my own once in a while. Thank you to the commenter, catspats31, for taking the time out of your day to write such a 'helpful' review. Admittedly, I just skimmed the rules and guidelines and didn't see that part (obviously). Although next time, you might want to read over your review before you post it, as there were a few grammatical errors that made it a bit confusing. Thank you for caring enough about a complete stranger to write two paragraphs to help improve her writing! (And, um, I don't know if you knew this, but reviews like that take a lot of the fun out of posting. You could have at least added in a sentence or two about the actual writing instead of just criticizing the style.) (If you even read the actual writing instead of just looking for the ways it broke the rules.) (Which, to be honest, kinda hurts. I feel like you were just trying to find things that were bad about my story. Too many people have done that to my writing and to me as a person in my life already.) I will continue this story but the title will be changed and I guess I'll have to change the summary as well. Oh, one last thing: catspats31: 'someone can use it [the use of PennTheWriter's suggestion] as evidence in their _abuse report_? Really? I think, my dear, if someone out of the 458 people who have seen it was going to report abuse, they would have already. And if you have such a big problem with my story, why didn't _you_ report it?

That's all for now,

Keep flying,

Max"

 **A/N-Max did the talking for me in this one. I have nothing more to say, except that I hope catspats31 comes back to this chapter and actually** ** _reads_** **it this time, instead of trying to find excuses to report me.**

 **I'll miss this.**

 **-Baz**

* * *

 **It's new chapters from here on out. I'm gonna miss getting to respond to you guys. I honestly love everyone who reads and puts up with my crap, and I loved doing this with you. Thank you to my wonderful beta, PennTheWriter, for reading everything I put out and SilenceIsGolden15 for her wonderfully supportive PM's. Thank you, yes you, reading this right now. Goodbye for now, I'll be back and better than ever next weekend!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay. Um, hi guys. It's just me today. Scarlet's busy working on a fic of her own, which I think I'm gonna post. It's gonna be similar to Fang's Poetry Corner by Saint Fang of Boredom. If you haven't read that, you should check it out. Here's the link:

www fanfiction net/s/4777479/28/St_Fangs_Poetry_Corner

Remove all spaces and put periods in their places.

Anyway, since I don't have someone to talk to…I'm gonna rant.

(What did you think I was gonna do?)

And what am I gonna rant about?

I'm gonna rant about proana.

In case you didn't know the definition of proana, I'll put one in here.

 **pro-ana**

 **(adjective)**

 **1\. of or relating to the belief that anorexia is a viable lifestyle choice rather than a disorder**

 **2\. an internet-based community advocating this view**

Okay, so there are a few problems with proana.

First, _people actually believe in this._ They go on these websites _looking for tips on how to starve themselves._

Second, there are thirteen-year-old girls out there who think a little baby fat is the end of the world. That's fine, they can freak out about what they want to freak out about. My problem is, they then go on the internet and happen upon proana websites. What's wrong with that, you ask? _They take it for the truth and then start slowly killing themselves._

Proana is fucking wrong, and if you disagree with me, I respectfully ask that you get the fuck off my page. People like you need to go rethink your life choices and possibly see a therapist.

If you are recovered or in recovery from anorexia, good for you! You saw that this disease was gonna destroy you and you got rid of it. I'm proud of you. Keep working against it. You'll make it through.

To people with anorexia: Does it really make sense that you are more scared of society's perception of your body than you are of death? Because anorexia _will_ kill you.

To all the non-anorexic people reading this: _Don't_ fall into the mental trap of anorexia. You'll die. It's basically suicide. Also, please don't look up proana websites, for your sake. I did some "research" for this chapter and accidentally stumbled across a couple of proana blogs. I have now been scarred for life by all the "thinspiration" pictures (I'm not making this up) that were of girls who were basically skeletons with some skin stretched over them.

Something that was on this site and has probably been reposted a bazillion times was an image that said this:

 ** _Hey Fatass._**

 _Were you thinking about eating? Well read this._

 _Look at you. Look at yourself. You. Are. FAT. You know why? Because you eat all the damn time, that's why. You need to get off your lard ass and do some exercise. 100 jumping jacks. 70 crunches. 50 sit ups. 40 squats. 30 lunges. 20 mountain climbers. 10 push ups. It'll feel so much better than eating whatever the hell you were just thinking about. Don't eat that. Don't you know what food is? It's just a nice way to see fat. Fat just sits around and makes you jiggly and unattractive. You know who likes fat girls? NOBODY. You can't control yourself, can you? Whatever you see, you just put it in your mouth, you don't care that it just turns into fat. Sits around your stomach and fills in where your thigh gap would be if you were worthy of having one. Just do yourself a favor. Don't eat that. Do some exercise, drink some water. I promise it's better than eating whatever you were just thinking about. The craving will pass, I promise._

 _Don't eat, you'll be happier._

Scarlet's back.

Me: Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?

Scarlet: No. Not enough caps lock. It should be: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?

Me: I feel bad for our caps lock key.

Scarlet: Don't get off topic.

Me: Right. So, the problem with this is, exercise makes you hungry. It doesn't help, it just makes it worse. Plus, the things it says make it sound like starving yourself is the answer. Which is just fucking WRONG.

Scarlet: Oh, Baz, someone responded to it with another image!

Me: Let's see it.

Scarlet: Here it is:

 ** _Hey, Beautiful._**

 _Were you thinking about starving yourself, purging, or over-exercising? Well, read this._

 _Look at you. Look at yourself. You. Are. HUMAN. You know what that means? That you need to eat, and you need to eat enough to adequately nourish your body in order to stay alive. If you haven't eaten enough today, you need to get up and get yourself some food. Some toast with banana and peanut-butter, a burger with all the fixings, a healthy nourishing meal. It will feel so much better than starving. You know what food is? It's energy—your body uses it to keep your cells regenerating, heart pumping, brain working. You're using energy all the time, even just reading this text. If you don't eat, you'll die. You know who wants to die? NOBODY. Do yourself a favor. Eat, and eat enough. It will feel so much better than starving. I promise._

 _Eat, you'll be happier._

Me: I almost like the second one better.

Scarlet: Yeah. That one isn't mad at me for dreaming about Nutella 24/7.

Me: So, guys. Let's play a spot the difference game with these two quotes.

Scarlet: Me and Baz'll start you off, but we want this to continue in the reviews. So please, if you review this chapter, point out a difference you saw between the two quotes. It takes like five seconds, guys. It's not that difficult.

Me: Okay, so, the first difference I see is that the proana one starts with "Hey Fatass" and the nice reply starts with "Hey Beautiful." Which one would you be more likely to listen to and not dismiss as bullshit?

Scarlet: The second one, obviously. What girl is gonna listen to someone who calls her a fatass?

Me: Okay Scar, your turn.

Scarlet: Well, the first one calls you fat (again) while the second one reminds you that you're only human.

Me: Again, calling someone fat is not a way to get on their good side. In fact, if someone called me fat, I'd a) laugh in their face cause I'm only 100 pounds, and b) bitch slap that little shit.

Scarlet: …this is why we're such good friends, isn't it?

Me: Yep.

Me: Okay, the rant's over for now.

Scarlet: Final statements in, please.

Me: My final statement is, "Who would do something like this? Proana is wrong and awful and kills so many people while ruining the lives of many more. Why the FUCKING HELL would you do something like that?"

Scarlet: My final statement is for all the proana people out there. To proanas: GO TO FUCKING HELL. YOU DESERVE IT FOR KILLING ALL THOSE PEOPLE, YOU LITTLE SHITS.

Me: Okay. I have a surprise! From now on, I'm gonna post a song recommendation, fic recommendation, or other little tidbit for you guys at the end of the chapters! Surprise! Also, I'd like to put in a note.

NOTE: This chapter is NOT directed at everyone who has anorexia. This chapter is directed at all the people who think anorexia is a lifestyle choice or a fun little game, instead of the serious mental disease it is. If you have or had anorexia and this hurt your feelings, I'm sorry. It was only directed at you if you run a thinspo blog or other proana web material.

Scarlet: See ya next time, beautiful readers!

 **A/N-This is kinda pointless since the whole thing was an A/N, but whatever, I need to do the tidbit!**

 **Tidbit: Song recommendation is…*drumroll*…Mrs. Potato Head by Melanie Martinez! It's similar to this in that it talks about body image as well, but the song focuses on plastic surgery instead of anorexia. Say in your review if you liked it!**

 **Love,  
Baz**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-A Six of Crows drabble that I wrote while I was half asleep. The Six of Crows ships are so much fun to write. Please tell me if you guys want more of this type of thing! Enjoy!**

Kaz tuned up his guitar. Students were slowly starting to walk into the gym. Kaz really hadn't wanted to have to play at a stupid high school dance, but Inej had convinced him that it would be fun. So here he was, waiting to play covers of pop songs for a bunch of high school idiots. He sighed.

"C'mon, Kaz. You have to be a _little_ bit excited that the school let us play at the dance at all." Jesper was lounging at his drum set, lanky arms and legs stretched out, a tripping hazard for anyone who planned on walking past.

Kaz scowled. Nina saw his face and laughed.

"Oh Jes, you know Kaz never smiles unless Inej is around."

"That's not true," Kaz whined.

Inej crept up behind him, put her arms over his shoulders and tweaked his nose. "Yes it is, Brekker."

The door slammed and the four of them turned their heads. Matthias and Wylan had walked in. Matthias was carrying his and Wylan's guitars, and Wylan was carrying a twelve-pack of Mountain Dew. Needless to say, everyone rushed to grab a soda before they all had to settle down and make the final adjustments to their instruments.

"Oh, so Mountain Dew is more important than helping me out," Matthias grumbled. Nina took Wylan's guitar off his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, baby. You know none of us'll make it through the night without these." She held the bottle up and cracked it open.

Inej started to sing.

"If you wanna start a fight, you better throw the first punch, and make it a good one."

Nina's sweet alto joined Inej's warm voice, and both Kaz and Matthias smiled.

"And if you wanna make it through the night, you better say my name like, the good the bad and the dirty."

Wylan's soprano chimed in at the next line.

"Oh whoa oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh, the good, the bad, and the dirty."

They all bowed simultaneously while Jesper, Kaz, and Matthias applauded.

Wylan glanced at the clock.

"We should start, guys. It's eight o'clock."

Nina stepped up to the microphone, tapping it. It squealed for a second, causing everyone to wince.

"Okay guys," she raised her Mtn. Dew, "here's to a great night. Have fun!"

The approximately fifty kids raised their glasses and cheered. Then the music started.

* * *

Kaz grinned. The first song of the night had been his pick, so it'd been decent. One of the seniors, Jan, shouted a request at Jesper. Jesper said something to Wylan, and they both flipped Jan off. Jan walked back to his girlfriend, Alis, scowling. The Crows ignored Jan's request and played one that had been made by Genya Safin, another senior.

* * *

The night was still young, and the Crows were playing a fast song. It ended, and Jesper grabbed the mic.

"Is everyone having fun?"

A roar of approval from the group of kids, which had increased from about 50 to about 200 people.

Jesper smiled devilishly.

"And now, please welcome Wylan Van Eck with our first slow song of the night. Gentlemen, find yourselves girls to dance with or risk looking like losers. Let's give it up for Wylan, everybody!"

Kaz, Inej, Nina, and Matthias jumped off the stage to join the crowd of couples on the dance floor. Jesper stayed on the stage because the song had a drums part to it.

Wylan cleared his throat, stepped up to the mic, exhaled.

Jesper, always with that cocky grin on his face, said from behind him, "You should do Thinking Out Loud. You're really good at that one."

Wylan blushed and strummed his guitar.

"When your legs don't work like they used to before,"

Every single girl in the room screamed and started to clap.

"And I can't sweep you off of your feet."

Inej looked deep into Kaz's black-coffee eyes.

"Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?"

Matthias put his hand on Nina's hip.

"Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"

Kaz squeezed Inej's hand.

"And darlin' I will be loving you till we're seventy,"

Nina whispered an apology as she bumped into Alina, one of the most popular cheerleaders in the entire school.

"And baby my heart will still fall as hard at twenty-three."

Inej tripped and Kaz caught her before she could fall into Zoya and Mal. Kaz remembered Inej's whisper tickling his ear two days earlier: "I just saw Alina and Mal. They got into a screaming match…" Kaz guessed Alina was dancing with Nikolai this time.

"And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand."

Matthias bent his head so it came to rest against Nina's forehead.

"Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day, and I just wanna tell you I am."

Inej was mouthing along to the song. She knew these words by heart.

"So, honey, now, take me into your loving arms; kiss me under the light of a thousand stars; place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud: maybe we found love right where we are."

Nina stood on her tiptoes and Kaz bent his head, and they kissed their respective dance partners senseless.

Uncountable eskimo kisses later, the song ended, and the four dancing members of the Crows climbed back onto the stage, smiling like idiots.

Nina took her place at the mic again.

"Wylan Van Eck, everybody!"

There was screaming and clapping. Wylan flushed a pink that was visible even though the stage lighting washed him out. He took his place at the back of the stage by Jesper's drum set. Jesper managed to peck him on the lips before the next song started.

 **A/N-R &R?**

 **Love,  
Baz**


	12. Chapter 12

I'd just like to take a second here and say: fanfiction. net is getting toxic.

All the flames, SJWs, and names people are being called are beginning to grate on me. This is getting ridiculous, guys.

The motto of FanFiction is 'unleash your imagination,' and yet, there's an entire community on this website called Critics Unite that is committed to putting a damper on that. To keeping people within the rules.

The rules themselves are completely ridiculous. I'll put them in here so you don't have to waste time finding them:

 **Entries not allowed:**

1\. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.

(And why not? Nobody checks profiles. How are you supposed to communicate with a large number of your readers? I think if they don't want this to happen, they should add a function that's exclusively for adding author's note, which people can skip if they don't want to read. Like, you can click one button if you want to read the chapter _and_ the author's notes, and you click another button if you just want to read the story itself.)

2\. One or two liners.

(And why not? What's wrong with one- and two- liners? They're legitimate creative material.)

3\. MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.

(What's wrong with commentary? If the original story is still posted out there where people can find it, what's wrong with people expressing their opinions on someone else's story somewhere other than the comments?)

4\. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.

(So we can't write band fanfiction? That's a legitimate type of fanwork. What's wrong with it?)

5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.

(Again, these are still legitimate fanworks. I thought we were supposed to unleash our imaginations.)

6\. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

(YET ANOTHER LEGITIMATE TYPE OF FANWORK. And here I thought we were supposed to unleash our imaginations.)

 **Actions not allowed:**

1\. Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions.

(Someone explain this to me. I don't understand why the rules are so adamant about this.)

2\. Rewriting names of characters/locations of one story in order to upload to multiple categories.

(It looks like this rule was created because everyone found a loophole in the rule above this one. Who saw that coming?)

3\. Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.

(This, I get. Copyright laws and shit. It's the only reasonable rule here.)

To put it in the words of one of my lovely reviewers, UNLEASH YOUR FUCKING IMAGINATION.

Almost all of these rules are meant to restrict the type of fanwork on here. But I can deal with those.

What's starting to _really_ upset me is the people on here.

The flamers: Why do you flame people? You're making the author feel like shit. Decrease the world bullshit level a bit. Don't flame.

The SJWs: You know who you are. Do you deliberately go through FanFiction, looking for stories to report? Then that's you. Please stop. Everyone fucks up. There are a lot of stories out here that are slightly outside the rules. Please leave them that way. Most of them are really good. Rules don't always have to be enforced. That's what creativity is all about, going around and outside of the rules.

The "real fans": Just stop. No one is a "fake fan" of anything. If someone is a fan of something, that's it. Just because you don't agree with them, it doesn't mean that they're "fake" or "disloyal." Goddamn, I hate when people say things like that.

I'd like to end this chapter with a quote of mine that I like to repeat to people.

DECREASE THE WORLD BULLSHIT LEVEL A BIT. BE KIND, OR AT LEAST POLITE.


End file.
